


Broken Butcher

by SovietRay



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 14:37:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11625636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SovietRay/pseuds/SovietRay
Summary: Short story about Renekton travelling the desert as he hunts down his brother Nasus.





	Broken Butcher

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. I'm trying to write a short story (500-1000 words) for each League champ, so hopefully I'll be done with that before I die. There are a lot of champions and it takes me a while to crank out even one short story. Oh well. This one focuses on Renekton, one of my top played and most cherished champions, so I hope you enjoy. As always comments, good or bad or constructive, are welcome and appreciated. Thanks guys.

Renekton let out a snarl as he scanned his surroundings. His large, orange eyes were still not used to the relentless sun as its light reflected off the hot desert sands. All those years trapped in the Tomb of the Ancients had taken a serious toll on his body as well as his mind; hunting down his brother was going to be a difficult task. Nasus's scent was nowhere to be found and Renekton feared the jackal-headed betrayer could be anywhere in the world by now. He wasn't even sure his brother still lived. Ascended beings had a lifespan of a few thousand years however and the simple fact that Renekton has survived this long gave him hope that Nasus was as well. After all, he wanted to be the one to put his older brother's life to an end. Renekton relished the thought of using his crescent-shaped ax to carve his brother into hundreds of tiny pieces.

A foreign smell, carried through the dry Shuriman air by a faint, dancing breeze, caught the crocodile's attention and brought him back to reality. Although it felt distantly familiar his time in the Dark had dulled his senses immensely. Renekton was no longer able to instantly identify the smell but figured whatever it was would bring him one step closer to finding Nasus and set off to find its origin. He ran south towards the desert border, away from the shining capital city of Shurima. Its mighty sin disc, shining brilliantly above the palace, evoked a mixture of confusing emotions from the back of his mind that caused him pain and forced him to run. Renekton had no idea how the empire had come back to life but one day he would tackle the city reborn and get revenge. Today, however, was not that day.

He ran as quickly as his hulking, crocodilian form would allow through the shifting sands and eventually came to a quick stop at the crest of a dune as he found the source of the smell. A small human stood a couple hundred feet ahead of him near a collection of rocks and sandstone. Her flowing garments were vibrantly colored and adorned with rocks at the end of two long, flowing sleeve tassels as well as the shoulders. The human was picking up rocks and flinging them at the wall of sandstone but upon closer inspection Renekton noticed she was doing so without even physically touching the rocks at all.  _Magic._ He growled at the thought. Magic painfully reminded him of the Whisperer, the one who tormented him for so long while they were both trapped in the Dark. As his anger swelled within him his eyesight began to blur and Renekton flew into a blind, murderous rage. He laughed out loud, causing the girl below to jump and turn to look in his direction, and began charging down the dune at her. As long as she lived Renekton's mind would not know peace; he had to kill the magic within her to kill his memories.

The human began running away as quickly as possible as she saw the monster racing towards her but it was of little use. His powerful muscles, although weakened due to not being used for hundreds of years, propelled him through the desert at an alarming rate; he could not be outrun. She conjured stones from the earth to throw back at him, hoping to slow his advance, but proved to be a double-edged sword. The magic rocks did slow his movements but only served to fuel his rage and make his body even more adamant about catching her. The dangerous game of cat and mouse persisted for a couple minutes before the girl's magic could not keep pace with Renekton's endurance. With one last push he was finally in range to swipe at her with one giant claw, grazing her leg in the process. As she cried out and fell to the ground he knew he had won. Renekton's nostrils flared and his heart pumped faster as the smell of blood filled his mind and took over his senses. Throwing his blade to the side he got on all fours and crawled over top the girl, ready to rip her to shreds with his claws and teeth alone.  _It's been so long...so long since I've tasted the blood and flesh of my enemies..._

"Embrace the jaws of death!" Renekton hissed, his jaws opening wide, saliva dripping from his lips and tongue. Just as he was about to finish her off a boulder shot out of the ground beside them, hitting him square in the ribs, and launching him a couple yards away. He was disoriented but recovered quickly enough to hear the girl scrambling to her feet, frantically chanting and babbling in a language he did not understand.  _Or did he? It seemed so familiar, almost as if he could understand the words had he thought about it for a bit longer..._

His brief moment of confusion was broken as a rock hit him directly in the face. Renekton roared in anger and started to pursue once again but realized he had lost his opportunity. The girl had summoned an immense wall of stone from the ground and rode atop as the wall stretched out for what seemed like miles in a matter of seconds. Although he was faster than she was there was no guarantee he'd be able to pick the scent back up and track her down before she made it to the safety of a town or village. He decided to cut his losses; his body was beginning to feel the stinging pain of being pelted over and over by the little mage's rocks and he felt drained of energy. Regardless, his hunt for Nasus would continue on until he was repaid for the years the spent trapped in torment and agony. 


End file.
